Feds, Fries, Diplomats & Diaper Duty
by Nonnie
Summary: Sequel to Three Hundred Sixty Five Days and Love Lost Returned. A Miami cop is killed by a kidnapper wanted by the FBI in Washington D.C., bringing Leanna’s fiancé Jonathan to Miami while she and Tim await the birth of their child. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Pairings - Tim/OC, Eric/Valera, Horatio/Calleigh  
  
Rating - To be determined  
  
Summary - Sequel to Three Hundred Sixty Five Days and Love Lost Returned. A Miami cop is killed by a kidnapper wanted by the FBI in Washington D.C., bringing Leanna's fiancé Jonathan to Miami while she and Tim await the birth of their child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
"Whatcha got Frank?" Speed asked, hopping out of the Hummer with Eric right behind him, crossing the street to where Frank stood.  
  
The elder detective's head was hung low, his shoulders slumped. "A dead cop," he answered wearily.  
  
"Jesus, shot right through the eyes," Eric shook his head. Cop killings were the worst. Chances were always pretty good you'd know the person and even if you didn't – it was a fellow police officer, your colleague.  
  
"At least it was quick, Frank," Speed acknowledged, photographing the body and the surrounding boulevard. A half-mile in either direction had been blocked off to traffic, allowing the CSIs complete access to the crime scene.  
  
"Yeah," the detective answered quickly. "I've known Mike Rodriguez for twelve years. Our sons play baseball together. Melissa and his wife Jackie play Bunko every Friday night." Frank fought back the tears fighting for release. "I just don't know what I'm going to tell Jackie," he choked out.  
  
"I've got a fast-food cup," Eric said, picking up the container with his gloved fingers. "Maybe we can get some prints off of this."  
  
"What did you get off Rodrigeuz's camera?" Speed asked, pointing to the camera mounted in the patrol car.  
  
"Haven't looked at it yet. Haven't touched a thing," Tripp shook his head. "I want this done right," he stated plainly.  
  
"Always," Tim answered, placing an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "We'll get this guy, Frank."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
"How's the most beautiful mommy-to-be in the whole world?" Tim asked his very pregnant wife later that afternoon. Leanna had taken to working only half-days for the past month, so she was home by one every day.  
  
Leanna scoffed at the mere suggestion she might still be beautiful. "I feel like a beached whale and it's all your kid's fault," she teased into the phone, eliciting a huge grin from her husband on the other end. His heart skipped a beat every time Leanna referred to the baby as his kid. "I haven't seen my feet in a month," she continued to complain gently, "I'm hungry but nothing tastes good and it's hot in here."  
  
Tim laughed. "How can it possibly be hot in the house, Lea?" He'd resorted to wearing layers – including a sweatshirt and sometimes a coat. Their last electric bill was $350 – and it was February. Tim guessed, but refused to speculate aloud, that the reason Leanna's boss had suggested she start working half-days was that they could no longer afford for her to be there all day – freezing them all out.  
  
"It just is," she answered.  
  
"Then go turn the thermostat down some more," he said gently.  
  
"I'm tired and it's all the way down the hall," she whined.  
  
Tim swallowed another laugh, covering the phone with his hand. Only two more weeks, he shook his head. "Well, I'll be home in a little while and I'll turn it down for you. Can I bring you anything?"  
  
She sighed, contemplating her choices. "I don't care whatever you want. Oh wait, no, Chinese. No, a hamburger. Wait, maybe a pizza? No, that gives me heartburn. What about a hamburger?"  
  
"What else?" he asked, writing down her selections.  
  
"Fries and a chocolate shake."  
  
"Sure all that salt is good for my kid?"  
  
"Timothy James Speedle, don't start with me."  
  
"Yes, dear," he grinned. "I'll be home later. I love you."  
  
He disconnected the phone and returned it to his hip. Eric sat on the stool next to him, smiling widely.  
  
"What?" Tim asked defensively.  
  
"Nothing," Eric laughed, "I just hope it's a long time before Valera gets pregnant. I'm not sure I can handle all the whining."  
  
"Just got to know how to deal with it, my friend," Tim answered, sliding a tread sample from the suspect's car in for analysis. "And in the end, they'll be a little bit of Tim and Leanna DNA running around forever."  
  
"Yeah," Eric rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the AFIS computer. "Hey, check it out," he said, "I've got a hit from the fast-food cup."  
  
Speed rolled his stool over to Delko's computer. "Angela Harmon," he read aloud, "age 7?"  
  
"That's what it says," Eric answered.  
  
"There's a link, man, click on it," Speed demanded.  
  
Eric moved the mouse to the link, clicking on the red flashing federal alert. "She was reported missing three days ago in Washington, D.C."  
  
"Who reported her missing?" Speed asked, reading over his shoulder.  
  
Eric scanned the attached report. "Get this," he started, "Angela's mother reported her missing. Julia Scanlon Harmon, a federal judge."  
  
"And how long do we have before the feds get here, now that they know we've got matching fingerprints?" Speed asked bitterly, not really expecting an answer from his best friend.  
  
"You think you'd like the feds a little more, you're married to one," Eric reminded him.  
  
"She's a profiler, that's different," Speed argued; then sighed heavily. "Let's go tell Horatio to expect the cavalry."  
  
TBC..... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Pairings - Tim/OC, Eric/Valera, Horatio/Calleigh  
  
Rating - To be determined  
  
Summary - Sequel to Three Hundred Sixty Five Days and Love Lost Returned. A Miami cop is killed by a kidnapper wanted by the FBI in Washington D.C., bringing Leanna's fiancé Jonathan to Miami while she and Tim await the birth of their child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
Horatio assembled his team in the conference room. Speed was seated at his left, Eric at his right, indicating to all present that the two men were in charge of the investigation. Horatio was simply here as their boss and Calleigh was prepared to present her ballistics report on the gun used to kill Officer Rodriguez.  
  
The feds arrived right on time, led by their Miami counterpart, Bill Watson. A man about Tim's age caught his attention. He was tall – taller even than Speed, with wavy blond hair and dark brown eyes. His movements were very formal, controlled, and somehow, Speed felt like he should know this man.  
  
He stuck his hand out to the agent. "Tim Speedle, CSI."  
  
The agent took his hand and stared Tim down with steely eyes. "I figured as much. Jonathan Parks, FBI."  
  
Jonathan Parks, Leanna's former fiancé. She'd been engaged to Jonathan when she'd returned to Miami to help them catch a serial killer targeting recently married couples.  
  
"Jonathan, wow," Tim's shock was reflected in his voice. "I can't say I was expecting you to come down here."  
  
The agent offered Tim a tight half-smile. "It's my case, Detective," he answered bitterly, "I'm not about to let you cops handle it." The way Jonathan said "cops" made Tim's blood boil.  
  
"By the way," he continued, "How's Leanna?"  
  
Tim couldn't help himself, he smiled at the mention of his wife's name. "She's fine, perfect. We're expecting a baby in the next two weeks."  
  
"How lovely for you," Jonathan spat out, taking the seat at the opposite end of the table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
"So basically, we've got the make and model of the car from the video tape we retrieved from Officer Rodriguez's patrol car. You can see Angela very plainly in the back of the vehicle dropping the cup onto the sidewalk." Speed stopped the videotape that was playing for the group.  
  
"No license plate?" Parks asked.  
  
"No," Tim shook his head. "We have an APB out for all vehicles this make, model and color."  
  
"He's ditched the car by now," Parks answered, forcefully sliding the still photographs of the car back across the table. "You got nothing."  
  
"We also got this," Speed said smugly, handing Jonathan another photograph. "We were able to get a picture of our suspect from the tape when he looked into the rear view mirror."  
  
Jonathan shook his head and sighed. "And how does this help?"  
  
"We've got a picture of the suspect and pictures of the little girl," Speed answered, his voice teaming with rage. "How exactly do you figure this doesn't help?"  
  
"What are you going to do, Speed, that's your nickname, right? Are you going to ask everybody in Miami Dade County if they've seen Angela or the suspect?"  
  
Speed slammed the photographs onto the table and shook his head. Horatio sensed his protégé's fury and decided to step in. "What we thought, Agent Parks, was that the kidnapper may have some connection to Judge Harmon. Maybe she'll recognize him, but I'm sure you've already thought of that."  
  
Parks smiled slyly at Horatio. "Of course I have, Lieutenant. I'll need to get that picture scanned so that we can send it to the D.C. office."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
"What a dickhead!" Tim screamed when he was safely tucked inside Horatio's soundproof office. "Who the hell does he think he is?"  
  
Horatio sat calmly at his desk, watching Speed pace the floor. "He's a bitter ex, suddenly thrust into his former fiancée's life, working a case with her husband."  
  
"What's your point?" Tim frowned, flopping into a chair opposite Horatio's neatly kept desk.  
  
"I don't guess I have one," Horatio grinned, silently wondering if Tim's child would have the same sulking ability his father did. "But it got you to stop pacing the floor."  
  
"Funny." Tim yanked his ringing cell phone from his hip. "Yeah?" he answered.  
  
"Honey, I think I'm in labor," Leanna stated, much calmer than Tim would have expected her to be.  
  
"WHAT?" he cried, not calm at all and jumping from the chair. Horatio rose with him, waiting patiently for Tim to tell him what was going on. "Okay, I'm on my way, just stay right there, don't move and do your breathing." He snapped the phone shut and started out the door.  
  
"Speed?" Horatio said gently, causing the younger man to turn back around.  
  
"Leanna, labor, got to go," he said breathlessly, running straight into Jonathan as he flew down the hallway.  
  
"Speedle, we've got something," Parks said, handing a stunned Speed a file. Tim stared at him wordlessly.  
  
"I'll take that," Horatio answered, taking the file away from Tim. "Speed, go – NOW!" he commanded.  
  
Tim nodded and started down the hall again.  
  
"Where the hell is he going?" Parks asked angrily.  
  
"He may be having a baby," Horatio stated, leading Jonathan into his office. "And quite frankly, my godchild comes first."  
  
"What about my case?"  
  
Horatio smiled gently. "Your case is going to get solved, Agent Parks. Now, what did you find?"  
  
Parks considered Horatio for a moment before answering. "Judge Harmon recognized the suspect all right. It's her former lover and Angela's biological father."  
  
Horatio nodded. "Name?"  
  
"Peter Milkonovich, he works for the Russian Embassy."  
  
"Diplomatic immunity?" Horatio questioned.  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe no. The Russians may be willing to work with us, but he probably won't serve time in the States."  
  
Horatio sighed. "Well serving time somewhere is better than nowhere at all."  
  
"Yeah," Parks answered, rising from the chair, "Now we just have to catch the guy."  
  
TBC............ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Pairings - Tim/OC, Eric/Valera, Horatio/Calleigh  
  
Rating - To be determined  
  
Summary - Sequel to Three Hundred Sixty Five Days and Love Lost Returned. A Miami cop is killed by a kidnapper wanted by the FBI in Washington D.C., bringing Leanna's fiancé Jonathan to Miami while she and Tim await the birth of their child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
"Lea?" Tim questioned, stepping into his kitchen. He estimated the temperature in the house to be equivalent to the temperature in a meat locker. He shivered involuntarily. "Baby, where are you?"  
  
"I'm in here," she answered from the living room. She was propped up on the couch, patiently waiting his arrival. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a loose bun, leaving little curls to frame her face. So effortless and so beautiful Tim thought to himself, watching her massage her belly with her fingers.  
  
"Hi," he said quietly, squatting down beside her. "You ready to go?"  
  
She nodded and reached out to stroke the side of his face. "This could be it," she said happily.  
  
"I can't wait," he answered truthfully, lifting her hand to place a small kiss on the back. He helped her rise from the couch, grabbing her hospital bag from its place beside the door leading into the garage. He loaded Leanna into her new Tahoe and helped her buckle her seat belt, snatching a quick kiss when he extended the strap around her.  
  
"How far apart are the contractions?" he asked, buckling his seatbelt and maneuvering the Tahoe out of the garage, smiling happily as he caught a glimpse of the baby seat secured in the back seat.  
  
"Several minutes," she said, "We've got plenty of time, my water hasn't even broken yet."  
  
"So, you're never going to believe who's in Miami," he told her, unconsciously tapping his wedding ring on the steering wheel while he drove. "The kidnapped girl from Washington I was telling you about – turns out its Jonathan's case."  
  
Leanna was stunned. "Jonathan, as in Parks?"  
  
"The one and only," he answered. "He doesn't like me very much."  
  
"I imagine not!" she laughed. "You only stole his fiancé and married her."  
  
"I didn't steal anything," Tim argued gently, grinning. "You were mine all along."  
  
"While I agree with you, darling, I don't think he sees it that way," she smiled brightly at her husband before another contraction hit. "Ouch," she said, rubbing her belly.  
  
"I doubt you'll be saying 'Ouch' for long," Tim laughed. "A couple of hours from now you'll be screaming that you hate me."  
  
"Don't forget the part about never letting you touch me again."  
  
"I wouldn't dare," he grinned, bringing her left hand up to his lips. Her fingers were swollen and she'd given up wearing her engagement and wedding rings weeks ago. He placed a gentle kiss to the spot were the rings should be.  
  
Minutes later he pulled into the hospital parking lot and began unloading his wife from the SUV. They checked in at the front desk in Labor and Delivery and were quickly ushered into a room. Leanna's doctor, Dr. Tallent, was already in the hospital, delivering another baby, which was exceptionally good luck for Tim and Leanna.  
  
"Braxton Hicks," Dr. Tallent concluded after examining Leanna. He regarded Leanna's concern with kind eyes. "Go home and rest. I know this seemed really real, but trust me, you'll know the difference."  
  
"Should she still be working?" Tim asked curiously.  
  
"How much maternity leave can you take, Leanna?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I'm due eight weeks of leave and I have four weeks of vacation that I need to use or lose," she answered, "so about twelve weeks total."  
  
"I think it's time, then. I seriously doubt you'll last another two weeks. Probably deliver within the next four or five days." He patted her leg and rose from his stool.  
  
"Five days with nothing to do, I think I'll go insane," she whined.  
  
"Cheer up," Tim teased her gently, "If you get really bored, I'll let you create a profile on our kidnapper."  
  
"Wow, honey, thanks, what would I do without you?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Let's hope you never have to find out," he answered.  
  
"Well young lady, I will see you in two days for your regular check-up." The distinguished looking doctor offered Tim his hand. "Hopefully, I'll see you there, Tim, if you catch the bad guy."  
  
"I'll do my best, Doc," Tim answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
"Braxton Hicks," Leanna answered Calleigh's unasked question as she waddled into headquarters with her husband.  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm sorry," Calleigh said sympathetically, "can I get you anything?"  
  
"A delivery date of about two weeks ago?" Leanna asked hopefully.  
  
"Can't help you there," Calleigh answered, rubbing Leanna's belly. The blonde leaned down and addressed the baby. "Hey there Little One, Aunt Calleigh's really ready to meet you. Don't you think it's time to make your grand appearance?"  
  
The baby kicked a reply. "Apparently not," Leanna said, placing her hand over where the baby's foot had made contact with her belly. She turned to Tim, who just grinned. "Your kid's about to outstay his welcome."  
  
"Or her welcome," Calleigh said brightly. "I haven't given up on a girl yet, thank you very much."  
  
"Speedle, I'm glad your back." Jonathan approached them rapidly, stopping in his tracks when he saw Leanna. "Hello, Leanna," he said bitterly.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Hello, Jonathan. You look well."  
  
"You look, well, very pregnant," the agent responded uncomfortably.  
  
Leanna rolled her eyes. "You always were good with compliments."  
  
"Yeah, anyway, we've got something on the kid," Jonathan stated, turning his attention to Tim. "Turns out that Judge Harmon's husband isn't Angela's father. The real father is a Russian diplomat named Peter Milkonovich, and he just found out he had a daughter two months ago."  
  
"Ex-husband," Leanna corrected him. "Judge Harmon and Doctor Harmon divorced two years ago."  
  
"How did you know that?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Leanna shrugged. "It was in the paper right before I came back here." She grabbed the case file from Tim's hands. "This him?" she asked, taking the photograph from the rear view mirror out of the file.  
  
"Yup," Tim answered, viewing the photo again. "You see something?"  
  
"He looks desperate," Leanna concluded, "But I guess I'd look desperate too if I was about to shoot a police officer. He's a diplomat, does that mean he has immunity?"  
  
"Are you trying to take my case away from me Lea?" Tim grinned.  
  
"I'm simply trying to help you solve it so that you can take some time off with me and the baby," she answered, returning his grin.  
  
"If you two are done," Jonathan asked angrily, snatching the file from Leanna's hands, "I'd like to get back to catching this guy."  
  
"Christ, Jonathan, you're moodier than I am," Leanna shot back, giving him a nasty glare. "At least I have an excuse."  
  
"I have a case, Leanna, and what I don't need is some bored pregnant woman getting right in the middle of it."  
  
Tim stepped between Jonathan and Leanna, glaring at the agent. "That pregnant woman is one of the best profilers in the country, Agent Parks, and what I don't need is you treating her with anything but the utmost respect. And bored or not, she could run circles around both you and I on her worst day."  
  
Jonathan narrowed his eyes at Tim. "Are you finished?"  
  
"Are you?" Tim shot back.  
  
"For now," Jonathan answered, leaning past Tim. "Leanna, I'm sorry I insulted your abilities, it won't happen again." He turned on his heels and stalked down the hallway.  
  
"What did you ever see in him?" Tim wondered aloud.  
  
"He wasn't that bad before," Leanna defended herself over the ringing of Tim's cell phone, "I swear."  
  
"Yeah, it's Speed," he answered.  
  
"Hey, it's me," Eric stated. "A guy fitting Milkonovich's description was just picked up at a Wal-Mart in Broward County. Patrol's bringing him in now."  
  
"What about the girl?" Tim questioned.  
  
"No, but his shopping basket was full of little girl's clothes, Barbie Dolls, that kind of thing."  
  
"All right," Tim sighed, "I'll go tell Special Agent Jackass."  
  
TBC..... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Pairings - Tim/OC, Eric/Valera, Horatio/Calleigh  
  
Rating - To be determined  
  
Summary - Sequel to Three Hundred Sixty Five Days and Love Lost Returned. A Miami cop is killed by a kidnapper wanted by the FBI in Washington D.C., bringing Leanna's fiancé Jonathan to Miami while she and Tim await the birth of their child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
"So, Peter," Speed began his questioning, "where's Angela?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," the diplomat answered in a thick Russian accent. "Angela who?"  
  
Tim sighed, laying a set of photographs in front of the suspect. "Angela Harmon, age 7, you know, your daughter?"  
  
"I don't have a daughter," he answered quickly, pushing the photographs away. "You can't arrest me, I have diplomatic immunity."  
  
"Murdering a police officer and kidnapping a federal judge's daughter are some pretty serious offenses, Peter, and I hear your government isn't too happy with you right now. Do they still have gulags in Russia? 'Cause I can guarantee you'll be spending time there."  
  
"You mock my government?" Peter asked.  
  
"Nope," Speed shrugged, "just stating facts. Our government talked to your government and you'll be doing time, whether it's here or Russia."  
  
"You could make it a lot easier by just telling us where Angela is," Eric chimed in.  
  
"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about." Peter crossed his arms over his chest and reclined back in his chair.  
  
Speed clenched his jaw tightly. "Okay, let's try this again, Peter. Why were you buying all those clothes and toys?"  
  
"For my nieces," the diplomat answered with a sickening grin, "I was going to send them back to Russia. It's hard for the girls to get Malibu Barbie there."  
  
"And these nieces just happen to wear the same size clothing as Angela Harmon?" Eric asked.  
  
"They're about the same age, so I guess it's possible," Peter answered.  
  
"Okay," Tim rolled his eyes. "Try this one on for size. We found the gun you used to kill Officer Rodriguez in your car. Our ballistics expert is testing it right now."  
  
"So? I have immunity. You want me to spell it for you? I-M-M....."  
  
Jonathan burst through the door of the interrogation room, lifting Peter up by the throat, knocking over his chair and pinning him to the wall. Speed and Eric rose in shock, trying desperately to pull Jonathan off the diplomat, whose face was quickly turning blue. "Tell me where she is, Peter," Jonathan snarled, "Tell me where she is or I might get a cramp in my hand and squeeze your rotten little neck harder."  
  
"She's with her father," he answered breathlessly.  
  
"You're her father," Jonathan shot back, slamming Peter deeper into the wall.  
  
"Biologically, yes, but Michael's her real father."  
  
Jonathan released Peter from the wall. The diplomat gasped for air. "Did you see that?" he asked Tim and Eric. "Police brutality. I'm reporting you."  
  
"He's an FBI agent," Tim reported smugly, "so report him all you want."  
  
"She's with Dr. Harmon?" Jonathan asked, grabbing Peter by the shoulder and shoving him back into the chair.  
  
"Coercion!" the diplomat screamed. "I want a lawyer, I'm pressing charges!" he continued to holler as the three men stepped out of the room.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Speed asked angrily once the door was shut. "You can't just barge in and beat the shit out of my suspect."  
  
"Need I remind you this is a federal case, Detective?"  
  
"Need I remind you that I'm investigating the murder of one of our officers, Agent?" Tim shot back.  
  
"Need I remind both of you that you are standing in the middle of the hallway?" Eric asked gently, taking both men by the arm and leading them into one of the labs. "Now, please, proceed to beat the snot out of each other, I'm going to sell tickets."  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Speed asked once Eric was gone.  
  
"MY problem?" Jonathan answered, "I'm in charge of this case and you seem to conveniently forget that."  
  
"I haven't forgotten anything, Jonathan. If you've got a problem with me, you need to step up and say it."  
  
"The only problem I have is that you keep getting in the way of my investigation," he spat out.  
  
Tim shook his head. "Well, last time I checked, it was OUR patrol officers who picked up Milkonovich, not your glorious federal agents. So maybe, just maybe, if you take your head out of your ass for a few minutes, we might get somewhere."  
  
"And maybe if you take your head out of Leanna's ass, we'd get somewhere faster."  
  
Tim fought back an insane and overwhelming desire to beat the hell out of Parks. Instead, he just smiled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? If I'd deck you like you deserve. But you know what? You aren't worth losing my badge over."  
  
Tim stepped over to the door and held it open. "I'm going to continue interrogating my suspect. If you'd like to come along..." He waved his hand dramatically in front of the open door.  
  
"I'm running this interrogation, Detective," Jonathan said, stepping through the doorway, "But if you'd like to come along..."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Tim answered, following the agent back into the interrogation room.  
  
"Where's my lawyer?" Milkonovich asked.  
  
"Don't know, didn't call him," Jonathan stated plainly, taking a seat opposite the diplomat. "We've got you for murder and kidnapping, Peter, which one do you want to fess up to first?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he shrugged.  
  
"Jesus, this crap again?" Tim asked. He had been leaning against the glass wall, but stepped away to toss the pictures in front of Peter again. "That's you," he pointed to one of the pictures, "that's Angela," he pointed again, "and this is you shooting Mike Rodriguez."  
  
"Who?" the diplomat dismissed Tim with a wave.  
  
Tim resisted the urge to slap Milkonovich across the back of the head. Luckily, Jonathan didn't and delivered a blow to the back of the diplomat's slightly graying head.  
  
"Our patrol officer," Tim sighed. "You shot and killed our patrol officer when he pulled you over for not having a license plate. You could have just shown him your proof of ownership. You didn't have to kill him."  
  
"I didn't kill anybody," he answered smugly, "and even if I did, I have immunity."  
  
"I wouldn't bet the farm on the one, Peter." Jonathan produced a letter from his jacket pocket and slid it in front of Peter. "This is written authorization from the Russian ambassador giving us permission to arrest and charge you with murder and kidnapping."  
  
The diplomat stared blankly at the letter in front of him; then scoffed. "It's fake. Dimitri would never do that to me."  
  
Jonathan smiled at the diplomat, pushing a button on a phone located on the table to get a free line. He dialed a long distance number and waited for a reply. "Russian Embassy," a voice answered over the speakerphone, first in English, then Russian. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Ambassador Kiev, please, this is Special Agent Jonathan Parks with the FBI."  
  
"Yes, Agent Parks, the ambassador is expecting your call. I will put you through immediately."  
  
"Parks, have you got the little slimeball yet?" Kiev asked when he answered the line.  
  
"Yes, Ambassador, he's right here listening to our conversation."  
  
"Peter, you moron. How dare you disgrace us in this manner?" the ambassador asked angrily.  
  
"Dimitri, I can explain...."  
  
The ambassador cut him off. "Tell Agent Parks, not me. You are an embarrassment. First, you're caught with the judge. Now you run off with her child and murder a police officer? What am I to do with you?"  
  
Peter hung his head low. "I will cooperate, Dimitri, if it's what you want."  
  
"What I want, Peter, is for this to disappear. But since that is impossible, I will settle for you to disappear," the ambassador threatened. "If you fully cooperate with Agent Parks, I might be persuaded to go easier on you."  
  
TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Pairings - Tim/OC, Eric/Valera, Horatio/Calleigh  
  
Rating - To be determined  
  
Summary - Sequel to Three Hundred Sixty Five Days and Love Lost Returned. A Miami cop is killed by a kidnapper wanted by the FBI in Washington D.C., bringing Leanna's fiancé Jonathan to Miami while she and Tim await the birth of their child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
"We've got to find Dr. Michael Harmon," Parks stated, passing out the information available on the doctor to the team assembled in the conference room. "Peter Milkonovich signed a full confession on both the murder of Officer Rodriguez and the kidnapping of Angela Harmon."  
  
"Did he give any indication of why he kidnapped the little girl?" Leanna asked, reviewing the information before her.  
  
"He did," Parks explained, "Milkonovich said that Dr. Harmon 'hired' him to kidnap Angela and deliver her to him. He said that the plan was for Harmon and Angela to disappear."  
  
"Why?" Calleigh asked curiously. "Angela's not his biological daughter. Harmon does know that, right?"  
  
"He does, and apparently it makes no difference to him," Parks stated. "Dr. Harmon and Angela are extremely close. Apparently, Judge Harmon used the knowledge that Milkonovich was Angela's biological father to end her custody agreement with the doctor."  
  
"Why would she do something like that?" Calleigh continued.  
  
"Dr. Harmon was going to get re-married. The divorce was all his idea. Apparently Judge Harmon was a little pissed that their open marriage ended with the doctor marrying his mistress and her losing her lover."  
  
"They had an open marriage?" Leanna asked.  
  
"That's what Milkonovich said," Jonathan answered.  
  
Leanna frowned. "But did Judge Harmon cooberate that?  
  
"No," he shook his head. "Not yet, anyway. She's speaking with our agents in D.C. now."  
  
"What about Harmon's fiancée?" Tim asked.  
  
"Harmon broke it off with her a few days ago. Said his daughter was the most important thing in the world to him," Parks answered. "She said she had absolutely no idea he was going to run with the girl. He'd been compiling evidence against Judge Harmon for months. Trying to prove she was a bad parent."  
  
"A nasty custody battle," Tim shook his head. "Good thing we're never getting divorced," he said to Leanna.  
  
"So, they shared custody of Angela in the beginning," Calleigh recapped, "then Dr. Harmon says he's going to get married again, which makes the Judge angry, she tells him and everybody else, including the courts, that Angela's real father is Milkonovich, and negates the custody agreement she had with the doctor."  
  
"Wow," Eric stated.  
  
"And we have a dead cop to prove how ugly things can get," Horatio answered from his position leaning against a doorframe.  
  
"So, even if Dr. Harmon gathered enough evidence against the Judge, how was he going to get custody back? He's not the biological father," Calleigh said.  
  
"Milkonovich was going to sue for custody and present the evidence Dr. Harmon had compiled," Parks explained. "He didn't want the girl, but he did want to get back at the Judge. He was going to sign custody over to Dr. Harmon the minute he won."  
  
"But what changed?" Leanna asked. "Why, all of a sudden, did they cook up this kidnapping scheme?"  
  
Parks shook his head. "Milkonovich said he didn't know, that Dr. Harmon had called him a few days ago and told him it was imperative to get Angela out of the house right then. Peter arranged a visit with Angela and then ran. He met Dr. Harmon yesterday and delivered Angela. He was going to catch up with them later, after he'd bought some clothes and toys for her, per Dr. Harmon's request. That's when we caught Milkonovich."  
  
"Dr. Harmon was patient," Leanna began. "He'd taken months to compile evidence against Judge Harmon. Something sent him over the edge. It has to do with Angela – maybe with her safety. We need to find out of anyone had been threatening the Judge or, more specifically, threatening Angela."  
  
"I'll get the D.C. office on that immediately. In the meantime, Milkonovich said that when he dropped Angela off, Dr. Harmon was drive a late model BMW – white, four door sedan with Florida plates, probably a rental. Canvas the rental dealers in the area, maybe we'll get lucky and he used his own credit card. Dr. Harmon also owns a boat – specifically a 50ft. Benetueau Oceanis sailboat."  
  
"Sweet ride," Eric whistled. "That set our neurosurgeon back a few pennies."  
  
"So, you guys will shake down the judge, see what you can get off her," Tim stated to Jonathan. "We'll try to locate Harmon." He turned to the team. "Let's meet back here in three hours – talk about what we've found."  
  
The group gathered their belongings and departed to begin their tasks, leaving Tim and Leanna alone in the conference room.  
  
"You want me to run you home?" he asked, observing the fatigue displayed behind his wife's beautiful green eyes.  
  
"No," she shook her head. "I'm involved now, I want to see this through."  
  
"Lea," he began before being cut-off.  
  
"Tim, I know better than anyone what I can and can't do. I'll tell you when it's time to go home," she stated plainly. Leanna stood from the chair and was immediately enveloped into Tim's strong arms.  
  
"I love you," he sighed into her hair. "I'm sorry we don't have a baby already."  
  
"Me too," she agreed, sinking deeper into his embrace. "But, it's probably for the best, I mean, we don't have a name picked out yet. I'd hate for your kid to come into the world without a name."  
  
Tim kissed her forehead. "We just need to meet him, that's all, we'll have a perfect name then."  
  
"I hope you're right, because we haven't agreed on anything so far," Leanna teased.  
  
"Is it my fault you don't like any of the names I pick out?" he argued gently, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her into the hallway.  
  
"You pick out odd names, Tim, so yes, it is your fault," she grinned.  
  
"There is absolutely nothing wrong with my choice of names, Leanna."  
  
She stopped in the hallway and turned to him, laughing. "You're right, honey," she patted his chest. "There's nothing wrong with the names you've picked out – if you want your son to get beat up at school."  
  
"I've picked out cool names," he argued, more forcefully now, "cool names for a cool kid."  
  
"Okay, honey, whatever." Just then she doubled over in pain, grabbing Tim's arm for support.  
  
"Lea?" he asked as her fingernails dug into his arm. "Contraction?"  
  
"Nope, kick," she answered, straightening up again. "I don't think your kid likes us arguing."  
  
"We're not arguing, kiddo," he told the baby, gently rubbing Leanna's stomach, "this is just lively conversation and we do this all the time, so get used to it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
"Harmon's boat," Eric began to explain, "Named 'La Petite Ange', meaning 'The Little Angel' was docked in the harbor downtown until today. And he returned the rental car at about six o'clock."  
  
"An hour before we found Peter in Wal-Mart," Tim said.  
  
Eric nodded. "Sounds to me like he had no intention of meeting back up with Milkonovich."  
  
"No, it doesn't," Parks chimed in. "What about the boat?"  
  
"Coast Guard's looking for it – by sea and by air. They've been hailing the boat by radio, but there's been no answer," Eric said.  
  
"Where'd you get with Judge Harmon?" Tim asked Jonathan.  
  
"She's totally uncooperative, flew off the handle when I mentioned any threats to herself or Angela. We got nothing off her," Jonathan shook his head.  
  
"So, we're at a dead end until they find Harmon," Tim stated, disgusted by this turn of events.  
  
"Yeah." Jonathan ran a hand through his blond hair and bit back a yawn. "I'm going to the hotel for a few hours. Page me if anything comes up."  
  
"That's a good idea." Tim turned his attention to the team. "Everybody go home and get some sleep. I'll be first point of contact and will page everyone if they find the boat."  
  
TBC...  
  
| | | | 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Pairings - Tim/OC, Eric/Valera, Horatio/Calleigh  
  
Rating - To be determined  
  
Summary - Sequel to Three Hundred Sixty Five Days and Love Lost Returned. A Miami cop is killed by a kidnapper wanted by the FBI in Washington D.C., bringing Leanna's fiancé Jonathan to Miami while she and Tim await the birth of their child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
Leanna woke, startled by a warm, wet sensation between her legs, something she'd never felt before. She glanced at the bedside clock – five thirty in the morning. While she struggled to sit up, a contraction racked her body, causing her to cry out in pain.  
  
"Lea?" Tim asked groggily, rubbing his eyes as he began to wake. "You okay?"  
  
"My water broke," she explained. "This is it."  
  
"You sure?" Tim asked curiously, already up and dressing into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve t-shirt.  
  
"I'm very sure," she stated. "It's time to go."  
  
Tim shoved his feet into a pair of worn sneakers and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He crossed to Leanna's side of the bed to help her stand. "You okay?" he asked once she was upright.  
  
"Fine," she answered. "I need something to put on, this nightgown is all wet."  
  
Tim threw open the closet door and pulled out a maternity top and a pair of stretchy black pants.  
  
"Perfect," she congratulated him, lifting the gown over her head.  
  
"You're having a baby, Lea, not doing a fashion show," he teased, reaching for the bedside phone while she dressed. He dialed the hospital and asked for Labor and Delivery. "Hi, this is Tim Speedle, my wife Leanna is active labor." He listened for a minute, then chuckled, "yeah, yeah, we're sure this time."  
  
"Doc wasn't kidding when he told me I'd know," she complained as another contraction hit. She struggled into her shoes; then held her hands out for Tim to help her off the bed again.  
  
He drove quickly, but safely, guiding the Tahoe into a spot near the hospital doors that led right to Labor and Delivery. There was very little activity at nearly six in the morning. Another contraction hit right as they stepped through the automatic doors. A nurse greeted them immediately. "Yup, looks pretty real to me!" The cheery nurse loaded Leanna into a wheelchair and patted her shoulder. "Hi, Leanna," she said brightly.  
  
"Hi, Katie," Leanna answered as Tim's pager went off.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," he said angrily, snatching the offending pager off his hip. He frowned as he read the display. "Take care of my girl, Katie, I gotta make a phone call."  
  
"You got it, Tim," she said, wheeling Leanna away. "We'll be in Room 4."  
  
Tim took the cell phone out of his pocket and dialed. "This is Detective Speedle, I was paged." He listened for a minute then sighed. "Yeah, okay, I'll get someone in to take care of it in a few minutes. Thanks."  
  
He disconnected and dialed another number. Horatio's cell phone rang to voice mail, so Tim tried again. Horatio answered on the fourth ring. "What?" he said angrily.  
  
"Good morning to you to, H," Tim teased. "I've got a problem. Coast Guard found the boat and they are bringing Harmon in."  
  
"So what's the problem?" Horatio asked, his voice still husky with sleep.  
  
"Leanna's in labor. We're at the hospital now."  
  
"You sure this time?" he asked.  
  
Tim laughed. "Pretty positive. Her water broke and the contractions are coming faster."  
  
"Okay, hang on a minute." Tim heard Horatio trying to wake Calleigh. The ballistics expert was stubborn, but Horatio finally got her on her feet by saying, "You better get up and go meet your godchild."  
  
Horatio returned to the line a minute later. "Okay, I'm up and I'll page everyone, Calleigh's on her way to sit with you."  
  
"H, that's really not necessary," Tim argued.  
  
Horatio laughed deeply. "Yeah, right, try and stop her. You know first hand how stubborn my wife is when she wants to be."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
"Where are Tim and Leanna?" Jonathan asked curiously when the team re- assembled thirty minutes later.  
  
"They are a little busy," Horatio answered with a grin. "Baby Speedle has decided to make his or her first appearance."  
  
"Fine, I'm going to go in and question Harmon," Jonathan stated, rising from the conference chair he'd just sat down in.  
  
"You do that, and I'll go have a talk with Angela," Horatio answered, following the agent into the hallway. "Parks, don't go beating Dr. Harmon up if he doesn't give you the information you want. He doesn't have an Ambassador outranking him, and I'd hate for you to get sued."  
  
"Yeah," Jonathan answered weakly, opening the door to the interrogation room and shutting it behind him.  
  
Horatio continued a little further down the hallway, into the breakroom where a female officer was sitting with Angela, watching early morning cartoons.  
  
"Angela," Horatio said gently, sitting down beside the seven-year-old. "My name is Horatio."  
  
The little girl laughed. "It's a funny name, I know," Horatio stated, laughing along with her. "Angela, though, is a beautiful name."  
  
"Thank you," she answered politely.  
  
"Angela," Horatio said again, "I need to ask you a few questions and then, we'll let you see your Mom."  
  
The girl's eyes went dark at the mention of her mother, intriguing Horatio even further. "Where's my Daddy?" she asked quietly. "Is he in trouble?"  
  
"Yes," he stated plainly. "Yes, Angela, he is. Daddy's aren't supposed to take their daughters without the Mom's permission."  
  
"But I want to be with my Daddy," she argued. Tiny tears fell from her beautiful blue eyes. "My Daddy loves me."  
  
"Your Mom doesn't?" Horatio asked gently.  
  
"No," Angela answered weakly. "She's mean to me. She says mean things and she never spends any time with me."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Angela. Did you tell your Daddy about that?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded furiously. "I tell Daddy everything."  
  
"Good," he said, "That's good, Angela. What kind of mean things does your Mom say to you?"  
  
"She tells me that she doesn't love me and she wishes I was never born." Angela's voice squeaked out the response, causing Horatio's heart to break.  
  
"But your Daddy loves you, and I know for a fact he's glad you were born," Horatio told her, placing an encouraging arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Can I see him?" she asked, sinking into Horatio's kind embrace.  
  
"I'll tell you what, Angela, I'll make that happen, okay?"  
  
TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Pairings - Tim/OC, Eric/Valera, Horatio/Calleigh  
  
Rating - To be determined  
  
Summary - Sequel to Three Hundred Sixty Five Days and Love Lost Returned. A Miami cop is killed by a kidnapper wanted by the FBI in Washington D.C., bringing Leanna's fiancé Jonathan to Miami while she and Tim await the birth of their child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Leanna, PUSH," Katie commanded, pushing Leanna's leg further into her chest. Tim was bracing himself for another debilitating squeeze from Leanna's hand when she bore down to push.  
  
"I can't," she cried, her face dripping with sweat, "I just can't."  
  
"You can, and you will," Katie demanded, patting her leg. "Now, push."  
  
Leanna pushed again to Katie's slow count, "1...2...3...4...5...Okay, relax."  
  
"One more good push and we'll welcome Baby Speedle into the world," Dr. Tallent said brightly.  
  
Tim stroked Leanna's forehead. "You're doing great, baby, really great."  
  
"Oh, shut up," she snapped at him. "I'm never doing this again," she cried, fighting the pain tearing her lower body apart.  
  
Tim stifled his laugh, knowing it would only make things worse. Leanna had dilated so fast, there was no time for an epidural and he knew she was in agony.  
  
"Okay, Leanna, let's get that baby out of there," Katie encouraged.  
  
"I hate you," Leanna answered, leaning up against her legs.  
  
"You do now," Katie grinned, "But you won't in a minute, now PUSH!"  
  
"That's it," Dr. Tallent urged her on. "Keep going, keep going, STOP!" He pulled the baby the rest of the way out. "It's a boy!" he told Tim and Leanna, raising the baby high enough for them to see and then resting their new son on Leanna's stomach.  
  
"Oh, wow," Tim swallowed hard, allowing his tears to start flowing. "Hi there, little man." He stroked his screaming son's nearly bald head.  
  
"He doesn't sound like he's happy to be out," Leanna said through her tears; then rested back on the bed, "But I'm sure happy he is."  
  
"Look what we did," Tim marveled, his brown eyes wide with wonder. Leanna realized she'd never loved him more than she did at that moment.  
  
"He's perfect," she said quietly, gazing into her husband's eyes.  
  
He kissed her and then rested his forehead against hers. "So are you," he answered. "I love you so much."  
  
"Tim," Dr. Tallent's voice brought them back to reality. "You want to cut the cord?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered quickly, taking the scissors from the doctor.  
  
"Right there," the doctor indicated. Tim snipped the cord perfectly. "I just love it when CSI's become fathers. Their cuts are always just right," the doctor grinned.  
  
Katie took the baby from Leanna. "I'll bring him right back," she teased, answering Leanna's worried eyes with a smile. "I'm just gonna get all the gunk off him and let the pediatrician look him over."  
  
"Nicholas," Leanna told Tim when he sat back down.  
  
"What?" he asked curiously, hoping his wife hadn't forgotten his name.  
  
"Nicholas," she said emphatically, "His name is Nicholas."  
  
"Why Nicholas?" he wondered.  
  
"Because this is a hell of a lot better than any Christmas I've ever had," she grinned. "And you know how much I LOVE Christmas."  
  
Tim leaned in and kissed her again. "Perfect name for a perfect boy."  
  
"You like it?" her green eyes were swimming with emotion, exhaustion and tears.  
  
"I love it," he answered confidently. "Nicholas Speedle." He tried the name another way, "Nick Speedle. Yup, I love it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Calleigh, Alexx and Valera knocked quietly on the door to Leanna's hospital room and waited for Tim to let them in.  
  
"Hi!" he grinned, cradling Nicholas in his arms. "Come on in," he motioned. "This," he said, holding Nicholas out for them to see, "Is my son, Nicholas James Speedle."  
  
"Oh, Tim," Alexx began to cry softly. "He's gorgeous."  
  
"Just like his Daddy," Calleigh teased, slugging Tim playfully on the arm.  
  
He beamed at the compliment. "Well, I don't like to brag..."  
  
Calleigh and Valera rolled their eyes. "Surrender my godson, Tim," Calleigh demanded, reaching in to take the baby from him. She scooped Nicholas into her arms and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Just wait till your Uncle Horatio sees you," she cooed.  
  
"You're next," Valera predicted, admiring the newborn in Calleigh's arms.  
  
"Why me?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Cause you and H have been married longer than Eric and I," Valera explained.  
  
"I think you may be right," Calleigh answered with a grin. "After holding this little guy, I definitely want one."  
  
Alexx made her way over to the bed, sitting on the edge next to Leanna. "You done good, kiddo," she said, taking her hand.  
  
"Thanks," Leanna answered sleepily. "He is pretty cute."  
  
"Cute?" Alexx shook her head. "He's the most beautiful baby boy I've ever seen, besides my Brian, of course."  
  
"Of course," Leanna laughed. "So what's new with the case?"  
  
"I don't know," Calleigh laughed brightly. "I've been here, I haven't even been talking to Horatio."  
  
"Well, I talked to Eric," Valera stated, sitting down on the couch and pulling her legs under her. "They found Dr. Harmon's boat and they brought him in for questioning."  
  
"Well, I knew that," Tim answered sarcastically. "What else?"  
  
Valera shrugged, "That's all I know. Sorry, we women get a little distracted when a baby's being born."  
  
Tim shook his head and answered another knock at the door. Horatio and Eric stood on the other side, both grinning like fools. "Room for us?" Eric asked, already pushing his way past Speed.  
  
"Come on in," Tim answered, stepping back to let Eric pass.  
  
"Look what I've got!" Calleigh called out to Horatio. He kissed his wife quickly; then sat down beside her. "Horatio, this is Nicholas. Nicholas, this is your Uncle Horatio."  
  
Horatio gently took the baby from Calleigh's arms. "You want one, don't you?" he eyed her suspiciously, acknowledging her reluctance to part with Nicholas.  
  
"Yes..." she drawled, grinning widely.  
  
Eric flopped down on the couch next to Valera, resting his head on her shoulder. She planted a kiss on top of his dark hair; then rested her cheek against his head. "Don't worry, I don't want one anytime soon," she told him.  
  
"Good answer," he yawned.  
  
"So what's new with Harmon?" Tim asked curiously, resting on the bed beside Leanna.  
  
"He confessed to the kidnapping and produced all the documentation he'd been compiling against Judge Harmon," Eric explained. "It was quite a stack of stuff too. Apparently, the judge isn't any nicer to her daughter than she is the defendants in her courtroom."  
  
"She always had a reputation for being tough as nails," Leanna said. "Was it all acquired legally?"  
  
"Every bit," Eric answered admiringly. "Dude did it right, let me tell you. We've even got surveillance tapes from a camera Dr. Harmon installed right before he moved out."  
  
"What did the tapes show?" Tim asked.  
  
"Escalating abuse," Horatio said, quietly admiring the sleeping newborn in his arms. "That's why Harmon was so desperate to get Angela out of the house."  
  
Tim shook his head. "That's just disgusting."  
  
"So what happens now?" Leanna asked.  
  
"That depends on what Dr. Harmon gives us on his ex-wife," Horatio answered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Judge Harmon, Speed, is apparently involved in a drug-trafficking ring."  
  
"Let me guess," the CSI said sarcastically, "From here to Russia."  
  
"Bingo," Horatio answered.  
  
"So, if they all go to jail, what happens to Angela?" Calleigh asked.  
  
"An aunt that Dr. Harmon says I can trust wants her," Horatio said.  
  
Calleigh touched his shoulder sympathetically. "It's good that she will have someone to love her Horatio."  
  
Horatio nodded. "Maybe the judge will go easy on Harmon after he sees the evidence against the judge."  
  
"Let's hope for that," Calleigh smiled gently.  
  
"Well, I think it's time that we all get back to work and give these guys a few minutes peace before the grandmothers arrive," Alexx said, rising from the couch and taking Nicholas from Horatio. She placed a gentle kiss on the boy's head and handed him back to Leanna.  
  
"But we just got here," Eric whined, already half-asleep on his wife's shoulder.  
  
"Now, Eric," Alexx commanded.  
  
"Oh, all right," he sighed.  
  
With the team gone, Tim and Leanna settled into a comfortable silence, watching their son sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms.  
  
"Have I told you in the last few minutes how much I love you?" she asked quietly, tilting her face up to Tim's.  
  
"No," he grinned, stroking the side of her face with his fingertips and kissing her lightly. "But it can't possibly be as much as I love you."  
  
"Nope, it's more," she teased. "We're parents," she marveled, cradling Nicholas even tighter in her arms.  
  
"Guess I better figure out how to change a diaper," Tim sighed heavily.  
  
Leanna laughed. "You're a CSI, Tim. You deal with dead bodies and body fluids all day and a diaper is going to gross you out?"  
  
"You just wait, Lea. I've heard some of those things can be down right toxic."  
  
"I can just see you now," Leanna laughed even harder, picturing her husband changing Nicholas' diaper. "Latex gloves and all."  
  
"Shut up," he answered playfully. "You're going to wake my kid."  
  
"Uh-uh," she shook her head. "Now that he's here, he's my kid."  
  
"I'll remind you of that when he's screaming bloody murder at three in the morning," Tim answered sarcastically.  
  
"I'm tired," she yawned a few minutes later. "Guess we better sleep while he sleeps."  
  
"Yeah," he answered, snuggling deeper into the bed with his wife and son. His eyes closed quickly and Tim drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
TBC... 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Pairings - Tim/OC, Eric/Valera, Horatio/Calleigh  
  
Rating – PG-13  
  
Summary - Sequel to Three Hundred Sixty Five Days and Love Lost Returned. A Miami cop is killed by a kidnapper wanted by the FBI in Washington D.C., bringing Leanna's ex-fiancé Jonathan to Miami while she and Tim await the birth of their child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What the hell is this?" Judge Harmon screamed at Horatio, Tim and Jonathan. "Why can't I see my daughter?"  
  
Tim eyed Horatio, allowing his boss to take the lead. "Angela, Your Honor," Horatio's voice was dripping with sarcasm at the words "your honor", "is in protective custody right now."  
  
The judge glared at Horatio. "She's in what?"  
  
"Department of Human Services, Judge Harmon," Speed took over. "They are keeping Angela until this situation is resolved."  
  
"What situation would that be?" her lawyer, Mark Davis asked curiously.  
  
Speed dropped a thick stack of documents onto the interrogation room table, then pointed at them. "Drug trafficking, child abuse. Your ex-husband got the goods on you."  
  
The judge sneered at him. "Don't you have anything better to do with your time, Detective?"  
  
Speed nodded. "As a matter of fact, I have a newborn son who is thirty-six hours old," he answered, checking his watch. "I'd really rather be with them, but unfortunately, this comes first."  
  
"This is really quite impressive, Your Honor," Jonathan said, flipping through the papers. "In July of 1996, you heard the case of a young man by the name of Ilya Petrosa, given over to federal prosecutors by a known drug trafficking ring. Ironically, it's the same ring you are apparently associated with. What happened, Judge, did the money impress you? Or was it the power?"  
  
Judge Harmon stared at Jonathan with steely blue eyes. "Did Peter tell you all this, Agent Parks? Are you going to believe the word of a smarmy, disgusting Russian diplomat over a powerful, respected federal judge?"  
  
Jonathan shook his head. "I believe the evidence, Judge Harmon. And all the evidence points to the fact that you were involved."  
  
"Are you using too, Judge Harmon?" Horatio asked curiously.  
  
"How dare you?" she shot back, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't have to sit here and listen to this."  
  
"What happens with addicts, Judge Harmon, is that they need more and more of the drug to get the same result." Horatio tossed still photographs from Dr. Harmon's video surveillance on the table. "I think this happened while you were down, Judge Harmon."  
  
The judge picked up the photograph and examined it closely. "What did she do?" Speed asked sarcastically, his chocolate eyes filled with rage. "Drop her dolly on the floor? Is that why you were beating her like that?"  
  
"Angela," the judge stated coldly, "is an undisciplined child. Just like her father. Michael showed her too much love. She is out of control."  
  
"Maybe she just misses her father," Speed said thoughtfully.  
  
"Michael is not her father," she answered.  
  
"The only father she's known," he shot back. "Seven years, Angela's known one father and then all of sudden he decides to get married again and oh, wait a minute, he's not her real father after all?"  
  
Before the judge could answer, Horatio stepped in. "See, the problem is, Judge Harmon, that we definitely have you on child abuse charges, which is enough to get you removed from the bench and lose your daughter."  
  
Jonathan smiled. "And, a full investigation will be opened into the drug- trafficking ring. The DEA is going to have a field day with this one," he laughed.  
  
"Could we have a minute?" Davis asked quickly.  
  
Horatio nodded. "We'll even give you two," he said, stepping into the hallway with his protégé and Agent Parks behind him.  
  
Speed stood outside the one-way mirror, watching Judge Harmon confer with her lawyer. "She's gonna want a deal," he said glumly.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Jonathan shook his head. "We've already got enough to remove her from the bench, which is the greatest punishment of all for a woman like that."  
  
"You'd think losing her daughter would be the greatest punishment."  
  
Jonathan smiled gently. "Some people weren't meant to be parents. Speaking of which, congratulations on the baby." He stuck his hand out to a stunned Tim. "I heard you named him Nicholas."  
  
"Thanks," Speed stammered. "And yeah, his name is Nicholas."  
  
Jonathan rested his arms against the mirror's sill. "I was dreading coming down here. I wanted to hate you so much for stealing Leanna from me. But then I realized, even during the time we were together, I could tell that I didn't complete her. Not the way I always thought you should complete the person you're going to marry. Then I saw the two of you together, and as much as it hurt me, you two fit – you complete each other."  
  
"She was always had good thing to say about you," Speed answered. "Said you were a good man."  
  
"I appreciate your help on this, Speed," Jonathan said, turning his attention back to the judge. "Maybe you cops aren't so bad after all," he grinned.  
  
Speed laughed. "Maybe you feds aren't so bad either."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi," Leanna said brightly when Tim stepped into the hospital room.  
  
"Hey," he answered, crossing the large room to the bed and sitting down beside her. Nicholas was breastfeeding, and Tim stroked his son's curly dark hair with his fingertips.  
  
"So, what happened with the judge?" Leanna asked curiously, switching Nicholas to the other breast.  
  
Tim marveled for a moment at how quickly women pick up on being mothers. His silent fear was that he wouldn't be any good at being a father. "Uh, she's working on a deal with the feds to turn over the other members of the ring," he answered.  
  
"What about Angela?"  
  
Tim shook his head. "Judge Harmon has lost Angela for good. A judge in D.C. awarded custody to her sister-in-law."  
  
"The aunt Dr. Harmon said Horatio could trust?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, her husband was Judge Harmon's brother. He was a Marine and was killed a little over a year ago in combat."  
  
Leanna looked down at Nicholas, who had suddenly stopped nursing. "He's asleep," she said quietly, turning him gently in her arms. She stroked the infant's cheek. "He looks like you," she told Tim, scooting over on the bed to make room for him.  
  
"I was hoping he'd get your hair, not mine," Tim frowned, fingering the thick, jet-black curls on Nicholas' head.  
  
"No way, I'm glad he looks like you. He's going to be beating girls off with a stick," she grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah right, like I EVER had that problem," he answered sarcastically.  
  
"Personally, I'm glad YOU didn't," she said, tilting her head up to kiss her husband. "So what about Peter?"  
  
Speed sighed heavily, resting his head back on Leanna's pillow. "We're having a sweet romantic moment and you have to go and ruin it."  
  
"Sue me," she giggled, "you can take the girl out of the fed, but not the fed out of the girl."  
  
"Milkonovich is going to be serving a very long prison sentence in Russia," he answered, tracing her cheekbone with his finger. "Now can we get back to what we were doing?"  
  
"Absolutely," she answered brightly, kissing her husband again.  
  
The End. 


End file.
